Sakura Honor
See also the Honor S1 and Honor SL Leica copies. The Sakura Honor Hand Camera (さくらオナー手提暗函) The Roman name "Honor" is inferred from the katakana オナー, but it is not confirmed. Lewis, pp.19–20, uses the spelling "Owner" instead, but "Honor" or "Honour" seems more plausible in view of other names used by Konishi at the time, such as "Palace", "Champion", "Army" or "Navy". The phrase tesage anbako (手提暗函) is rendered as "Hand Camera" in the Konishi catalogue dated December 1911. In modern sources, it is often translated as "Portable Camera", and the camera is called "Sakura Owner Portable" in Lewis, pp.19–20. The Japanese word anbako literally means "dark box"; it was modeled after "camera obscura" and was used for cameras until around the 1910s. is a Japanese box camera made by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishi (predecessor of Konica). It was reportedly released in January 1907. Lewis, p.19, and chronology from the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10. The date is simply given as 1907 in the chronology at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Origin Some sources suggest that the Sakura Honor was inspired by contemporary Newman & Guardia models such as the Universal Pattern B. Lewis, p.19, Sakai, p.19 of no.10. However this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha points to "Hoffman's detective cameras", which were imported by Konishi, and of which the Sakura Honor seems to be a direct copy. (These perhaps correspond to the products of the Belgian manufacturer Hofmans.) Some people also question the origin of the Sakura Honor and suggest that it was actually a rebadged imported camera. Lewis, p.20: the Sakura Honor (called "Sakura Owner Portable") "so closely resembled the Western originals there is some question whether they were really Japanese copies, or whether they were imported cameras sold under the Sakura name". The same is said of the Sakura Reflex Prano, Sakura Palace and Midg. However the same doubts expressed about the Sakura Reflex Prano and Sakura Palace are seemingly contradicted by original documents (see the corresponding pages). Description of the body The Sakura Honor is said to exist in (8×10.5cm), (8×12cm) and (12×16.5cm) formats. Sakai, p.18 of no.10, and this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. (Many sources say that corresponds to 4×5in, but the actual measurements given in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha do not confirm this.) The model is not mentioned in Lewis, p.19, or in the official chronology from the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10. The only known illustration shows a box-shaped camera, focused by sliding the front part in and out. Illustration reproduced in Lewis, p.19, in Sakai, p.18 of no.10, in this page of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology, and in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The lens is recessed inside the front part and covered by a flap hinged at the top. There are two brilliant finders buried inside the front part at the photographer's left, one at the top for vertical pictures, and the other on the side for horizontal pictures. The rear part has a handle at the top. It is said that a light-tight changing bag is attached to the back of the camera, containing twelve film plates and allowing to reload the camera in daylight. Sakai, p.19 of no.10, mentions twelve film plates in a "manual changing box" (手送りチェンジングボックス). Lewis, p.19, mentions a "light-tight bag attached to the camera body". Lens options, price It is said that the lenses offered for the Sakura Honor were the Carl Zeiss Double Protar Ser.VIIa and Goerz Dagor Ser.III. Sakai, p.19 of no.10, and this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. One source says that the body only was sold for ¥55 in -size, and for ¥65 in -size. See this page and this page of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology. Actual examples No surviving example of the Sakura Honor is known. However two comparable detective cameras made by Konishi Honten are pictured in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. It is not known if these were made before or after the Sakura Honor. Notes Bibliography * Pp.19–20. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "Konica history 2. Meiji 36-nen – 40-nen." (Konica history 2. 明治36年–40年. From Meiji year 36 (1903) to Meiji year 40 (1907).). Pp.16–23. * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * [http://sts.kahaku.go.jp/sts/detail.php?&key=103310371005&APage=613 Sakura Honor (nimaigake)] and [http://sts.kahaku.go.jp/sts/detail.php?id=1033&key=103310371006&APage=1 Sakura Honor (kabine)] in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology (the illustration is the same in the two pages) * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Sakura Honor in the camera list ** Detective cameras, showing an advertisement by Konishi Honten for Hoffman's Detective Cameras, and two older detective cameras made by Konishi Honten Category: Japanese 8x10.5 Category: Japanese 8x12 Category: Japanese 12x16.5 Category: Japanese box Category: Konica Category: S Honor Category: 1906-1910